The Apprentance Files: Ienzo's Special Day
by MegaKiraraLover
Summary: The 2nd of the Apprentance ONESHOTs.A rather angsty story about Ienzo's phobia of his birthday,which Xehanort somehow manages to help cure."Braig sent me to come fetch you for your so-called surprise birthday party which really isn't a suprise..."


The Apprentance Files:  
Ienzo's Special Day

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

Summary: The second of the Apprentance File ONESHOT Series. A rather angsty story about Ienzo's phobia of his birthday, which Xehanort somehow manages to help cure. "Braig sent me to come fetch you for your so-called surprise birthday party which really isn't a surprise anymore, judging by the fact that Even already said he informed you of it." Pairings: None (I think...); Suggested/Friendships: Any and All! (ie, Braig/DilanSuggested, Ienzo/AeleusSuggested, etc.)

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

Warnings: Possible spoilers mixed in, mild profanity, hinted/slight child abuse and violence, suggested alchohol use, hinted OC death, and hinted shonen-ai. Warnings are subject to change as series proceeds.

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

Story Notes: 8-8-08 I don't own KH, FF(insert number here), any sort of anime/manga titles, or Disney, so anything related to them is not mine. I do, however, own my OCs (none of which should be appearing here, but whatever), this storyline, and so on. Please excuse any problems with anyone's characters, as these are indeed the apprentances and NOT their Nobodys, so a few of them might seem more carefree (or something...). This is technically AU, but I'm not labeling it as such because it's not really, since no one knows what happened pre-DTD opening. And if you have any suggestions for any future oneshots, feel free to tell me! I enjoy flames, too--just not the perverted kind. X3

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

_**For those of you who don't know the Somebodys of the Nobodys who appear in this one (and/or who DiZ is), please, allow me to clarify:**_

_**DiZ: Ansem the Wise**_

_**I-Xemnas: Xehanort**_

_**II-Xigbar: Braig**_

_**III-Xaldin: Dilan**_

_**IV-Vexen: Even**_

_**V-Lexaeus: Aeleus**_

_**VI-Zexion: Ienzo**_

_**Their ages change depending on the story, but for this one, I'm thinking they would be something like this:**_

_**Ansem the Wise - Mid-40s...ish...maybe. You can ask him if you want, but I sure won't.**_

_**Even - 22**_

_**Xehanort - 18**_

_**Braig - 19**_

_**Dilan - 16**_

_**Aeleus - 15**_

_**Ienzo - 9**_

_**The ages are just what worked without being too out-there. Any problems? Stuff 'em.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy the story!**_

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

**APPRENTANCE FILES:  
****BIRTHDAY**

Ienzo knew from the start that he was going to have a headache by the end of the day. From the very moment he woke up to find his room had been decorated in brightly-colored streamers that made his eyes ache and balloons scattered all over the floor, Ienzo just _knew _he was going to hate this day.

It was his second birthday with the apprentances, and although he had managed to keep the first one a secret, Braig had somehow figured out what day it was and had been planning a surprise party ever since. Yes, Ienzo knew about it. Even was more than happy to empart him with the information a week ago when Ienzo noticed Braig was lugging around odd packages that disappeared when the elder man was aware Ienzo was nearby. Which Ienzo normally kept from happening easily enough. Despite his young age, Ienzo was an expert at mind tricks and illusionary tactics that most people seemed to overlook, but to him were completely obvious.

He'd always been like that, though. Ienzo the outcast, looking like an idiot because he had good ideas that caused other people to scoff and not take it at face value due to his age, then realize just a bit too late he was right and end up paying the price for not listening to the child.

Ienzo groaned to himself as he threw his arm over his almond-shaped, purple-blue eyes, falling back onto his pillow and trying desperately to wake up from the horrible nightmare that was his life. But alas, he couldn't, so he forced himself to sit up and go about the rather robotic motions of grabbing a simple black T-shirt, black jeans, and black socks--just to prove a point to the others that he was not going to take this lying down. As far as he was concerned, as far as he had known for the whole of his life, birthdays brought nothing but pain.

He ran a hand through his short blue hair, which had a silver tinge in just the right light, and tried to ignore everything around him. He refused to respond when Braig called "good morning!", instead focusing on his unusually-angsty thoughts and his scuffed black shoes that he hardly ever wore anymore.

It was the same every year--the day started out good enough, all joyful and cheerful and giving him an all-around happy feeling that got him hoping that maybe this time, it would be different (now Dilan greeted him, but again, he was ignored as Ienzo stayed in his broody thoughts that really shouldn't have existed in his otherwise carefree mind). But it never was, and it always ended up that Ienzo was hurt in the end. He could remember everything he saw, everything he heard, and that cursed him in some ways. This was proven as memories bubbled up to the surface, forcing Ienzo to completely halt and lean against the wall of the hallway with his eyes screwed shut, his breath hitching dangerously.

_Ienzo was turning three this year, and his parents were taking him to an amusement park. He was completely psyched and practically bouncing out of his chair--he'd never been to an amusement park before! Excitement was bubbling up in his mind as he practically bounced out of his seat in the back of his car, his parents rambling uselessly about things that they would do. They were so engrossed in the conversation, they didn't see the headlights, didn't notice the light change, didn't hear Ienzo cry out in fear and realization until it was too late and Ienzo was left alone in the world without anyone to understand him anymore..._

Ienzo growled rather animalistically and shoved the memory aside just as he shoved away from the wall, shaking his head and stuffing his hands into his pockets as he turned around and began a sulky walk toward the library.

He really wasn't that hungry anymore.

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

First to Die by James Patterson.

Yes, that was the book Ienzo had picked out for the morning. A book about murders, solved by a bunch of woman in some kind of a murder club. Basically a chick story.

But Ienzo's eyes never moved as he stared at a page he had randomly turned to, just reading the same sentance over and over: "You didn't seem yourself..."

The others were bound to notice he wasn't acting like he normally did, especially Braig. Dilan had the possibility of just writing it off as him trying to avoid his part, but, contrary to popular belief, Braig was very observent when it came to the little things in life. Undoubtedly Braig was already conversing with Even about any sort of physical ailments, but they would find nothing. Nothing at all.

_"You're nothing!" _they_ taunted, kicking and punching and shoving at his small, frail body. His fourth birthday now, and he was in an orphanage with about twenty other kids, all of which were older than him. The Sisters had promised to give him a birthday cupcake earlier, had allowed him to help out in the kitchens and follow them around for the day, even giving him the chance to go to the small park just down the block if he agreed that the older kids could come with. It was there that _they_ had rounded on him, deciding that the nuns were playing favorites again._

_"S-stop..." Ienzo whimpered, shuddering and curling up into a little ball in the corner. His only response was for _them _to kick harder, leaving him battered and bloodied with more than one broken bone to be discovered when Sister Alison came to find him nearly three hours later, finally noticing he hadn't come back with the others..._

Ienzo groaned aloud as his book fell limply from his hands, hitting the wooden floor and creating a soft chiming sound. He burried his face in his hands and struggled to clear his mind, but it was impossible--his mind only ever shut off when he was sleeping, and he sure as heck wasn't going to go to sleep now.

He climbed to his feet and slowly started his treck out of the library, so deep in his thoughts of trying not to think that he didn't notice Aeleus greeting him or the concerned gaze on his back. All he was worried about now was getting away from these stupid memories that pleagued his mind and seemed to be wanting to tear him apart.

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

The garden had seemed like a safe bet, so Ienzo practically collapsed onto the single bench that was in the middle, no longer caring about anything but getting away from his stupid thoughts. On the way down there, he had caught sight of Even in his labs and that just brought about another horrifying memory (_his fifth birthday, covered in mud and soaked to the bone as he cryed over the lifeless body of Sister Alison, his best friend and the only nun he had allowed to get so closed to him, the one who had said just that morning that she was going to leave the orphanage so she could adopt him permidently and take care of him forever..._).

As the memory again flashed across Ienzo's vision, he gave a choaked sigh and burried his face in his arms, darkness enclosing around him as birds chirped in his ears. He was laying on his stomach, his legs hanging off the other end of the bench, but he cared little as the breeze gently ruffled his hair. He could possibly trick himself into thinking that it was no longer his birthday and that he was just upset because he wasn't allowed to participate in some prank Braig and Dilan had thought up, but his cursed memory insisted that this wasn't true. It was still his birthday, and he was moping around like it was the end of the world and all his fault.

_"It is not!" Ienzo cried out. His words degrated into a soft yelp when the person before him decided to smack him across the face, smelling clearly of alcohol and tobacco. Ienzo whimpered softly, laying helplessly on the ground as his new, adoptive guardian (he refused to use the word "father") tried to beat him to a pulp because he was drunk and angry about losing a job of some sort. So much for a good sixth birthday._

_"O'course isss yer fault, li'l brat," the man slurred, Ienzo struggling to make out the words. "If tha' damn'd wife a mine hadn' in'ist'd I le' 'er take ya, I wou'n've been stress'd an' I wou'n've go inta work wit' whisky 'n m' breath!"_

_Ienzo cried out as he was again smacked across the face, hitting the wall hard enough for him to taste the metallic quality of blood. He whimpered and gazed with wide, innocent, hurt eyes at the woman, Magenta, who had seemed so nice this morning and promised him that they would go out and do something special as soon as her husband came home, the woman who had been taking care of him for so long and shielding him from the constant abuse he had only recently learned about, the woman who was now shaking in fear and reaching behind her, grasping weakly for the gun that she had made Ienzo swear never to touch no matter what..._

Ienzo snapped back to reality with a cry of fright, jerking his head up to find that his vision had become blurry. He blinked rapidly and sniffled, trying to get the tears from his eyes as he had that night, shaking his head. It had been a grusome scene after that and he now couldn't get the image out of his mind of the woman standing over her husband's dead body, bloody with her shotgun in a deathgrip, tears running down her own face as she stared down at the man she had once loved.

"Damn my life," Ienzo managed to say, shaking his head and rubbing the wetness of tears from his eyes. He sniffled again and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees. "Why can't just one birthday go by without death or blood or violence of any kind...?"

"Well, maybe this birthday will," a smooth voice behind him said. Ienzo jumped and lunged off of the bench, whirling around with wide eyes to see Xehanort standing next to the bench, frowning mildly in concern. The younger swallowed loudly, putting on as innocent of a face as he could manage.

"X-Xehanort...what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to the party, of course." Xehanort smiled a fraction and moved to stand next to Ienzo, tilting his head in concern/confusion. "...do you want to talk about something, Ienzo?"

"Er...n-no..." Ienzo muttered awkwardly, dropping his gaze to his shoes. Xehanort stayed silent, and that silence showed that he knew Ienzo was eventually going to tell him, whether he wanted to or not. "It's just..." (See?) "It's just...!" (Or maybe not.) Ienzo's head snapped up and fresh tears shined in his eyes as he stared at Xehanort with wide purple-blue orbs. "Every birthday's the same--it starts out with the promise of something fun, like a trip to the amusement park or an extra birthday cupcake, and then it ends with something bad happening to me or someone I know. Every single year! I just..." Ienzo dropped his head and his shoulders shook with silent sobs as he struggled to hide his weakness. "I just don't want that to happen again."

"Every year?" Xehanort asked quietly. Ienzo nodded silently, hair masking his face, and Xehanort gave a soft sigh before putting a heavy hand on Ienzo's shoulder. Ienzo looked up, confused with fresh tears still rolling down his face, and the elder smiled wryly. "Hey, at least you remember your birthdays. Everything from before I was ten is just a big blank, you know? But no matter how bad the memories, I still want to know what happened. The bad things are completely worth it for even the smallest speck of good."

Ienzo bit his lip awkwardly as Xehanort continued to smile, then blinked before taking in a deep, shuddering breath. "Is that..." He paused and wondered if he was going to make a mistake in continuing this, then steeled himself and went on. "Is that why you let everyone else test your memories?"

Xehanort's smile faultered and was replaced by a look of mild surprise as he blinked rapidly. "How'd...?"

"I heard Even and Aeleus talking about it," Ienzo interupted quietly, the bridge of his nose tinging pink in mild embaressment. Xehanort blinked again before he chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes. That's why I 'let everyone else test my memories'," he confirmed. "But you're lucky, Ienzo. You don't need someone to do that. Your memory's a gift, not a curse. Just because you remember something with deep detail doesn't mean that it's a bad thing."

Ienzo jolted, eyes wide as he stared at Xehanort. "H-how did you _know_ that?!"

Again, Xehanort chuckled and shook his head, pulling his hand from Ienzo's shoulder. "Let's just call it a lucky guess. But do you think we could put this conversation on hold?" He smiled again. "Braig sent me to come fetch you for your so-called surprise birthday party which really isn't a surprise anymore, judging by the fact that Even already said he informed you of it."

Ienzo managed a slight smile despite himself, then dropped it, clearly hesitating. "But...what if something happens?" Ienzo asked quietly, shuddering in fear. Xehanort merely shook his head, his long, white hair flying around his shoulders as he shrugged absently.

"Then it happens," he said before smiling again. "Don't worry about things that may never happen. It'll be the death of you. But now..." He held out his hand to Ienzo, smile widening. "Are you ready? Braig and Dilan have been planning this for quite some time--I don't think we should keep them waiting. Do you?"

Ienzo hesitated, staring at the hand. Then, he gave the tiniest smile he had ever given (complete with slight blush) and a nod before reaching out and grabbing Xehanort's hand.

It wasn't like he was giving up his soul, but it was a step in the right direction.

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

"I'm tellin' you, Dil-man, beer is needed at this party!"

"Braig, only you, Even, and Xehanort can actually drink the stuff, and you know the other two will refuse any of it."

"But Dil-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn, I want beer!"

"Then go to a bar, Braig, but you are _not_ to get and-or come drunk to a child's birthday party."

"Agreed."

An amused smile and a nod.

"You're all ganging up on me...meanies!"

Listening to the conversation between everyone on the other side of the room, Ienzo's smile became a little more real.

Perhaps this birthday might actually be different...or was it?

FLASH

_Sixth birthday--a child with long white hair walks up to him, looking moroseful and giving Ienzo the smallest of sad smiles from across a sea of people, somehow causing the child to smile a fraction in return and hope that everything might be better soon._

FLASH

_Fifth birthday--he was standing in front of a grave, sobbing softly and ignoring the nuns' attempts to pull him away, but then a kind looking woman with long blonde hair walked up next to him with a smile. "Hey there," she greeted, voice soft and (if you wanted to push it) timid. He found himself calming down somewhat at the sound of her voice. "What's your name? Mine's Magenta."_

FLASH

_Fourth birthday--"Ienzo!" Sister Alison cried out, eyes wide in terror when she saw the broken and bloodied Ienzo. She was at his side in an instant, slowly picking him up, letting out a quiet sigh of releif when she realized that the wounds were mostly superficial. She smiled down at him as he stared at her with bleery eyes. "Come on, Ienzo--let's clean you up. Then you can have two birthday cupcakes, all right?"_

FLASH

_Third birthday--Ienzo sobbed as paramedics led him away from the burning remains of his parent's truck into the arms of a kind young woman with soft brown hair and bright, sparkling blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and pulled him into a hug. "It's all right, Ienzo," she said in a voice that only a mother could accomplish. "You're coming with me now. Is that okay with you?" She didn't wait for a response as she began to lead him away. "Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sister Alison and I'm going to take care of you now...I'll always take care of you, Ienzo. I promise."_

FLASH

Ienzo's smile widened as Xehanort walked over and pulled him towards the cake in the middle of the table, the others all crowding around him and starting to sing the classic "Happy Birthday" song.

Perhaps the birthday curse really wasn't a curse at all. Perhaps he was just overexadurating about everything, and no more bad birthdays would come.

"Make a wish, Iz!" Braig said with a wide grin, clapping Ienzo on the shoulder. Ienzo thought for a few moments, smiled, sucked in a breath.

And blew out the candles on his nineth birthday cake.

"What'd ya wish for?"

"Braig, you're not supposed to ask that," Dilan chided, rolling his eyes. "Then it doesn't come true."

"No, it's okay," Ienzo quickly assured the two ravenettes, smiling again. The others all turned to him expectantly and he paused only a moment. "I wished...that I could have more birthdays just like this. With all of us, together. As a family."

The elder boys all exchanged looks before they started congradulating him on such a great wish before deciding to cut the cake.

And as he laughed and smiled and ate cake and opened presents, Ienzo decided this birthday was definately the best he ever had.

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

STARTED: 8-8-08 (afternoon)  
FINISHED: 8-9-08 (early morning)

MKL: -blinks slowly- Wooooooow. That turned out...vaguely angsty.

Axel: -stares- ...damn. I thought you were going to make this a happy-peppy thing following Braig around as he planned a surprise birthday party that ended up not really being a surprise.

MKL: Well, it was _supposed_ to end up that way, but then Ienzo decided to go all broody on me and start complaining about his bad childhood, which was all thought up on the spot.

Zexion: -bluntly- I did no such thing.

MKL: -rolls eyes- I did say _Ienzo_, didn't I? Not _Zexion_.

Zexion: ...

MKL: Exactly. -smiles at readers- Anyway, I figured I'd save that for Xehanort's twenty-first. That's going to be fun to write.

Axel: ...seriously? Xehanort's twenty-first? -grins- Can I help with that one?

MKL: -arches eyebrow in disbelief-

Axel: -pouts- Okay, fine. I won't help.

MKL: Good. You'd end up making it all fire-y and probably torture the Founders.

Axel: No, I wouldn't! -at MKL's disbelieving look- Er...okay, fine, so I would. But that's beside the point!

Zexion: Can we move on, please? Before Saïx wakes up and decides he wants to kill MKL for throwing him into the Fangirl Pit Of Doom (copyright MKL)?

MKL: Hehe. Go on, Axel--read the notecards again and let the others know what's coming next.

Axel: -pouts- Erg...fine. So the next story is going to be Saïx's Somebody meeting Xehanort and they get into this whole run-away-before-Sïa-is-caught thing. Why he's trying not to get caught'll be explained later. The other ideas that are going to appear soon are: Aeleus baking cookies with only Braig for help. Dilan and Braig making a dare to only say one line for three hours. Ienzo's first day at the castle and his first thoughts on the apprentances. Demyx's Somebody meeting up with Ienzo and the chaos that develops when it turns out Dyme is on a secret mission for the group he's part of before the Organization. A little vision Xehanort has of the future of the apprentances, which he forgets in the morning. The beach-trip that ends with Dilan getting into a surfing accident...-pauses- Wait. I thought that was a parasailing accident!

MKL: Well, I'm starting to second guess that I know what parasailing is, so it's going to be surfing instead. Don't mock me.

Axel: ...right...well, that's it as of right now. MKL has yet to check for reviews, though, and we're forever ready to listen to reviews. Just one thing MKL wants to make clear--

MKL: NO SERIOUS PAIRINGS!! I'll hint at things, but no full-blow Dilan&Braig or Ienzo&Xehanort, which are my two favorite, but that's beside the point. The point is plenty of things will be hinted, but it's really all friendships. I refuse to do any pairings for this series. However, I am willing to do a seperate story not related to this series that has the pairing.

Zexion: -frowns- ...wait...what do you mean, you'll do a seperate story anyway?

MKL: -smiles sweetly and pats Zexion on head- Awww, it's okay Zexi. I'll always love you, even if my new favorite shonen-ai pairing is AkuZeku.

Zexion: O.o; -whimpers-

Axel: -STARES- Dude, you're not serious.

MKL: Hehe. -grins at audience as Axel passes out from shock- Anypie, do keep note that you don't need to read these in order. I mostly didn't tell you the first story to prove that I can do serious and un-serious. But yeah, the whole Number in the Series is just for my own use so I can keep track of which one I did when. Oh, gotta go now--I should probably get to sleep sooner rather than later, since I'm leaving early tomorrow to visit my grandma at the hospital. See you all soon! Love ya ta death, and don't forget to drop reviews with any spelling mistakes, grammar problems, ideas, and the like! Later!

Xemnas: -nods- Because if you don't, we're dead AND out of a job.

Zexion: What?! Since when!?

Xemnas: ...since we were fired from that other series she was working on...

Zexion: Shit.

Xemnas: Exactly.

MKL: And now we fade out to black...until next time!

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

_**The Complete List of Names Of The Somebodys Of The Nobodys (plus DiZ):**_

_**DiZ: Ansem the Wise**_

_**I-Xemnas: Xehanort**_

_**II-Xigbar: Braig**_

_**III-Xaldin: Dilan**_

_**IV-Vexen: Even**_

_**V-Lexaeus: Aeleus**_

_**VI-Zexion: Ienzo**_

_**VII-Saïx: Sïa (pronounced "See-ah")**_

_**VIII-Axel: Lae (pronounced "Lie")**_

_**IX-Demyx: Dyme (pronounced "Dime")**_

_**X-Luxord: Lorud (pronounced "Lore-'Uh'ed")**_

_**XI-Marluxia: Lumaira (pronounced "Loom-Eye-Rah")**_

_**XII-Larxene: Elenra (prounounced "Elaine'Rah")**_

_**XIII-Roxas: Sora**_

_**Naminé: Kairi**_


End file.
